


Hot

by throwashadow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Cheesy, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/pseuds/throwashadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wants to burn off some steam, burns it on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Goingdownklok. Prompt from hatebeat, bless his brutal little prompt-giving heart.

He couldn't take it another second. Sexual frustration had mounted higher than ever and he was going to get release if it ruined him.

And Toki looked too fucking ripe, with his ass up in the air like he was fucking showing off. _He looks like a girl,_ William told himself. _There's nothing gay about me wanting to pound that ass into next week, because it's basically a girl's ass._

And it took him about five seconds to rationalize before he pounced. They toppled over, unstable on Toki's skates. The other three looked on in shock, reaching out vaguely but frozen on the spot.

"Murderface, what the fuck?" Nathan yelled a second late, stepping forward once. Murderface was literally just writhing on the floor, entangled with Toki - they looked like a pair of dying roaches. Nathan was at a loss for how to separate them.

Skwisgaar took control. He rushed to them and grabbed a shoulder of each, pushing them apart, revealing two very flushed and wide-eyed faces.

"Moidaface! Whats the fucks ams you thinking?" He pulled him to his feet, leaving Toki confused and bruised on the floor. "You can't just goes jumping on someone whats wear rollerskates!"

"I dunno man, something just came over me, I just got this uh...violent urge, yeah, that's it, I think this sub business is giving me cabin fever or..."

Skwisgaar looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, smirking slightly, as Nathan and Pickles glanced at each other in discontent. Toki seemed to have checked out.

"You needs to cool off," he said, lightly shaking William by the shoulders. "Why don'ts we goes talks about it, Moidaface. You can't keeps these thing bottleds up."

"No way! I'm cool, man! Just had to, y'know, burn off some steam..." His voice trailled off inexplicably as his eyes wandered.

"We's goings. You gots to get out of this rooms, something whats the air not goods." Skwisgaar led him by the arm into the hall.

"I'm FINE!"

The gym's door had hardly sealed before Skwisgaar had William against the wall, mouth sealed from protest by his own.

"Oy, Willy, you wants to burn off some steam, burns it on me." His hand grasped at the small of William's back and pulled their bodies close. The hardness revealed that he did indeed have steam to burn.

"Skwisgaar..." William hissed, "don't you think this is just a little _gay_?" His voice rose sharply at the last word, prompting Skwisgaar to press a finger to his lips.

"Don't you thinks is a little gay to jump Toki's ass?" He grabbed at William's, pushing to move him away from the wall so they could continue down the hallway. "Betters we takes care of this issues in private."

William said nothing but crossed his arms, scowling.

Skwisgaar's shirt was off before they crossed the threshold of his door, and he began working at his belt before turning to William. He abandoned the belt and tugged at William's vest. "C'mon, you shoulds help too."

Cue taken, William reached tentatively for Skwisgaar's belt and fumbled with the buckle as Skwisgaar yanked up on the hem of his shirt. He looked up at the blond's face; he was glancing fondly at him, but with frightening intensity.

"You could looks a bit more exciteds."

"Fuck off, Skwis," he mumbled, letting his shirt be tossed aside before dropping his pants. "I'm...not used to this."

Skwisgaar pulled him close. "You're with an experts," he growled.

  
They fell onto the bed, Skwisgaar wedging himself between the bassist's thighs, putting his weight forward onto him. He paused to admire his body, exactly the sort of soft shape he liked, and ran his fingers along the skin, nails attacking strategically.

William, who had been scowling until then, suddenly groaned. "Are you gonna fuck me or what?"

Skwisgaar smirked down at him. "Be patients. I tries to appreciate your bodies. Haven't hads a good fuck for weeks, might as well enjoys all of this." It was punctuated with a teasing stroke of his cock before his hands and mouth continued to explore.

Murderface was not content to just lay there; he grabbed at Skwisgaar's shoulders and ran hands down his back, trying to illicit the same involuntary sounds that he was giving off. Skwisgaar's resolve was high, but he stopped his admiration for a second.

"You ams too cutes," he whispered. "Now hold stills."

He pivoted to retrieve a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. Murderface looked anxious.

"Whats the matters, Willy?" Skwisgaar was already preparing himself liberally.

He craned his neck upwards. "Shut up and fuck me," he spat "If I'm doing it with a dude I might as well take it up the ass. Go full-on faggot."

"Ooooh, comes ons. Let me do's, I'm more experienced," Skwisgaar made circles on Willy's chest as he spoke.

"Well what are you waiting for!"

"Easy nows, Willy. You gots to relackskes." One hand circled William's cock tightly, the other his own as he prepared to enter him.

William threw his head back and groaned. "I ain't been touched like that since..." he trailed off.

Skwisgaar pressed into him, watching himself disappear into William's ass. It felt amazing, a sort of trembling nervousness and then a gasp as William dug his fingertips into Skwisgaar's arm.

"Shit," he hissed. "That kinda...feels...just move."

Skwisgaar stroked Murderface's cock. "You shoulds ask nicely."

His breath was shallow. "Aw, c'mon...I'll ask again, just fuck me."

Skwisgaar shrugged. "That am works." He thrust gently, getting a feel for William's reaction. His face relaxed entirely except for his eyebrows, which knit in concentration.

"Harder, please."

"That's more likes it."

He quickened and deepened his strokes, keeping a hand at the base of Murderface's dick, occassionaly pumping it in the same rhythm that he thrusted. William's lids stayed heavy, his eyes out of focus and the skin of his face and neck flushed deep red. His lips were parted slightly, air hissing between them. One hand was balled into the sheets around him, the other clutching lazily at a thigh.

"Willy," Skwisgaar's breathing was challenged as he moved and fucked at that rapid speed. "You looks fucking hots."

"You...ain't so ugly either...blondie."

William was swimming in the moment. Skwisgaar was far more experienced than he was, more than he'd expected, and he was fucking him senseless, hitting him deep and fast, making him feel amazing. He was making him forget all the bullshit that they had to deal with out there, recording their album and all that shit.

And he called him fucking hot. Had anyone ever said that to him? He couldn't think about it with Skwisgaar making him gasp like he was. The hand on his cock tightened and jerked.

"You's close, ja..." Skwisgaar purred, jerking him harder and fucking him quicker. "Comes for me when you's ready, Willy."

He moaned softly and gave over, coming harder than he was ever able to on his own, onto both of their stomachs. In the fog of his orgasm he heard a foreign shout, and felt Skwisgaar's cock twitching and spasming inside of him. One final cry, and he collapsed on top of William, both of them breathing hard, skin cool with sweat, hearts retreating.

After a minute or two of just laying there, feeling his bloodflow return to normal and savoring the softness of Willy's body, Skwisgaar rolled off.

"Hey, Skwisgaar..."

"Ja?" He gathered his hair to one side to get the sweat off of his neck.

"Could you say that last thing you said again?"

"Hm? Comes for me?"

"No, the thing before that."

Skwisgaar leaned close to him, propped up on an elbow. "You's fucking hots, Willy."

William sighed, feeling his breath even out. "Thanks, faggot," he said.


End file.
